


after time

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: After jail, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: sorry, no beta





	1. Chapter 1

Cold and windy weather only heightens Harvey's fear and anxiety. He does not even know why he feels so bad, Mike finally comes out of prison. After all they've been through, the day finally came.

Maybe all that with Rachel was too much. She did not come today, but Harvey did not even expect it. Mike had long been told that they had split and that's better this way.

When the big prison gate finally opens, and Mike gets out, Harvey feels his heart start uncontrollably beat. Oh no, he is afraid that he will not again have a panic attack?   
Then he took a deep breath and smiled, and headed for him.

When they meet halfway, the embrace is the most natural thing in the world. Harvey has the feeling that needs this more than Mike. Mike had a difficult time in jail, he was no longer the little playful boy. Of course it has solidified, but who knows how much it cost it... Harvey thought of it for the first time. Mike went out, but he would never be the same and it would take time... both of them.

He is no longer frightened, he knows that will be difficult and will need a lot of time and struggles, but Harvey is as determined as ever and will fight for him as a lion.

Harvey drove him to the apartment which Mike bought for him and Rachel before he go to jail. Harvey thinks it's not a good idea, but he follows Mike's wishes and climbs up with him.  
The apartment is quiet and sumptuous, equipped only with basic furniture.  
Mike stands in the middle of the living room totally lost. Harvey's heart breaks into a thousand pieces. How can he leave him here?

When he offers to move with him for some time, Mike refuses. Harvey ponders a few moment and tells that then he will come to him. Mike shrugged, and Harvey went to pick up the basic things he needed for the next few days.

He come back in an hour and finds Mike changing and looking imaginatively out of the window.  
"Do you want me to order something to eat? Or do you want to walk? Or something else... " Harvey asks when put aside his bag.

Mike continues to look out the window. Harvey closed his eyes. He knows there'll be a lot of bad days before he gets better. It only hopes that Mike knows that.  
Mike did not deserve anything of this. He did not break when lost his parent, or when his life was shaken by a series of bad decisions, or after everything went through with Harvey... but this time he might have surpassed his limits of endurance. Harvey shuddered at the thought.  
He was afraid that perhaps all his efforts and support would not be enough. All that remains to give a chance to each other.

Baby steps, he whispers for himself, so when Mike still does not answer, he orders a dinner and leaves him to be a little bit alone. He most certainly missed this in jail.

Mike joins for dinner, they even exchanging a few sentences. Harvey does not want to force him either. Although he never been a patient person, now know that Mike the least he need is forcing or hurrying.  
Let him determine the rhythm of recovery and return to the real world. Harvey will be with him and give him support, simply be his friend.

In the morning when Harvey gets ready for work, Mike still asleep. It seemed that last night he could not sleep for a long time, so Harvey left the message not wanting wake him up.  
He could not hold him by the hand all the time, nor would Mike want it.

Mike made something to eat and when Harvey comes back from work, he says he even walked around. Harvey thought it was a great success. For the first day more than enough, so he was smiling happily . It was important that Mike did not give in to despair and was determined to move on.

After a few days Mike starts talking more and for a weekend agrees with Harvey to go shopping.  
While buying some things for the apartment, Mike suddenly says, "I want to buy a smaller apartment, this one was not mine anyway." Harvey agreed with him and added another dash to Mike's progress.

Little by little Mike is relaxed. He regularly meets his parole officer and starts looking for a job. No matter for which he was sentenced, found a job relatively fast in one small boarding house. The pension belongs to an old married couple who reminds him of his grandmother. He does not hide anything of them and they really accept him. It slowly fits into everything it brings each new day.

Harvey helps him buy a new apartment and decide together that it's time for Harvey to return to his own apartment. Mike was almost back on his feet. Harvey was so proud of him. Maybe he did not speak aloud, but he knew that Mike knew and that was only important. Harvey was still there for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Both work a lot, but they always find time to hang out. Harvey also met the owners of the guesthouse where Mike was working, and sometimes they dined with them. They did not talk much about business, rather listened to the stories of the old couple about some other time.

Harvey concluded with satisfaction that Mike was OK. He did not mention the days when he worked as a lawyer, but most importantly he did not look unlucky now that he had done a whole new job.

Maybe Mike found something else that filled him up. Harvey was even a little bit jealous. He saw less and less sense of serving his too rich clients, which is supposed to make it even richer.

Mike liked to hang out with people. He was glad to meet them with his town where he grew up. He told them their experiences, even from prison.  
The boarding house with Mike's help blossomed. After some time, Harvey could see that Mike started a new life and will soon not need it.

He did not want to be selfish because he would need Mike forever. He knew it for a long time, but now nothing was more important than Mike's recovery.

One day, Mike surprised him when told that he had a date with a woman whom he met at work. Harvey tries to hide disappointment, but in fact he knows he is not right about it. They are friends. What would Mike have to do? Go to the monastery?

Harvey chose his current celibacy, and Mike did not even know anything about it.  
The next day at work is particularly nervous and he knows that's because of Mike.

Mike was positively excited. Mia, his date, is really nice and companionable. They are relatively well acquainted, because often cooperated, but ... Mike feels something is missing.

The restaurant is pleasant as well as Mia, but for his taste she is too thrilled. He did not mind, it flatters him, especially after time spent in prison. Anyway, the evening ends when Mike escort Mia to her house, and with the rush of excuse that he has to get up early in the morning drove off into the night.

When he returns to the apartment, he is not sure what was wrong or maybe he just did not want to rush. For a few minutes he already forget about dinner and start thinking about tomorrow's obligations.

The next few attempts to go out with girls have passed more or less the same. One or at most two dinners and Mike would elegantly stop responding.

Harvey never asked anything. He hoped Mike would understand one day. Though, sometimes he was afraid to pass their moment... if they had any.


	3. Chapter 3

They continued to hang out and Harvey knew he had an unrivaled Mike's respect. Besides, they always had a good time together, filled with conversations and common jokes that just theirs.

The owners of the boarders liked both of them, and if Harvey had been away for some time, they were worried. They knew that the two of them had worked together for a long time and were primarily friends, but they noticed something else over time.

How do two such exceptionally intelligent and capable people not see an obvious thing; how much are they actually created for each other?  
Tom and Mary will not do anything in the force, but decide to do something else to help them, hoping to Mike and Harvey figure it out.  
The next day they ask Mike if Harvey can join them for dinner. Mike did not mind, nor Harvey. A common, quiet evening with dear people, why not?

The weekend is fine for everyone, so they meet on Saturday night. Tom and Mary try to please everyone. After dessert while drinking wine, Mary says "Mike, we known each other for some time and Tom and I want to ask you something."

Mike looked at Harvey in awe. It is not sure where this leads. Tom take Mary's hand gently and took over, "We have not been on vacation for years and would like to travel to Florida. Mike, we believe you'll take care about everything. If it needs something, Harvey, can you help him?"

They both look at them with expectation and hope. Mike responds first "I'm glad you're go on vacation, you have nothing to worry about." Harvey laughs. "I'm not sure Mika will need, but of course I will help."

When they leave for a couple of days, Mike is completely devoted to the obligations and organization of everything. Here and there, Harvey does some stuff about the supplier. Every night after work, he goes to see if Mike needs something, so they talks and arrange about what is needed for the next day.

One evening, Mike ordered dinner from the restaurant and surprised Harvey when he came from work. Given that they drink more than intended, Mike offered him to stay here.  
When Harvey agrees, Mike takes him to a nice small room and tells him he'll wake him up in time to get home before work, and wish him a good night.

Harvey spends some time on the bed, so when he can not sleep, goes up to the kitchen look for water. Now for the first time see how charming this place is. It has a small number of rooms, people who stay here mostly return each time they are in town. The owners have made sure they feel like at home.

Harvey stands by the window and looks into the city. It's his town too, but from here it looks a bit softer and warmer. Maybe because Mike now is so close to him.

In total silence, do not even notice Mike's approached him from behind. He does not say anything when he leans on him and puts chin on his shoulder. Harvey does not say anything. Just relaxed when Mike handed arms around his waist.

Something is magical in this moment and this night. Harvey does not want to think about what this means or Mike is just sleepy, but decides to enjoy what he has wanted for a long time.

It seems like the passes whole eternity when Mike catches Harvey's hand and takes him to his room. When lie beside him, Mike just hug him tightly, with no intention of doing anything more. There will be time for that, for now this is more than enough and Harvey falls asleep in seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning is cool and Mike remembers forgetting to close the window, but when he feels the warm body next to him he wakes up completely. This is so comfortable and natural.  
He does not know what will happen when Harvey wakes up, but when they fall asleep, apparently their bodies are gravitating unintentionally to each other as they always belong right here.

He does not move, try not to wake him up. It's a workday, but maybe if they stole the several hours, it will not hurt anyone.   
While lying he thinks of everything that has happened since come back from jail, even about all the years before that. How did he not notice that Harvey was that one? He only recalls so many situations when Harvey made it clear to him, but he was so blind.  
He decides to enjoy this perfect moment.

Harvey does not open his eyes but Mike knows he is awake when he seeks his hand and squeezes it, then leans back and kisses him in the neck.

After that, words are not needed. Mike looks for his lips and they kisses gently for a while, exploring. Since their body is connected all along, kissing becomes ever more passionate.  
They try to get rid of clothing in the shortest possible time to feel skin contact on the skin. They are already ready and eager.

There is always a dose of insecurity and shame before the first intimate relationship, but there is no such thing. It's as if their bodies were created for each other, as if their thoughts and desires were perfectly aligned.

Mike has everything they needs, though who knows from when, because he was not intimate with anyone long time. When he put it all down on the bed, Harvey long and carefully prepares Mike as if he was a precious glass toy, as if he were afraid he would break him.

After being completely relaxed and ready, Harvey slowly began to entering. That moment, he never felt so close to someone, no one was so perfect fit for him until now. Harvey finally belongs to someone.

They do not rush, but with light swing keep the excitement growing in both... long, long before Harvey begins with the shallow and then deeper and faster strikes.

At the time when Harvey let the jet go, and shortly after Mike too, they feel totally blissfully.

They hug tightly, sweaty and sticky so they slowly calm down in their little world in this wonderful morning that will forever change their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom and Mary still enjoy vacation for a while before returning to NY. They are satisfied with how Mike led job, but immediately notice that Mike has changed. It seems that their plan has succeeded, even though they do not want to ask or comment for now.

How could he not be different? Harvey spent almost every night in his apartment. They did not hide anything intentionally, but as if both were making things develops its course.

Mike loves every moment with him. It's like he's discovered a whole new world. Gentle morning waking, quick and sweet kisses before going to work, passionate sex whenever they get together ...  
He loves everything on him. The wrinkles of his forehead when he gets angry, smile whenever he looks at him, clenched jaw when something goes wrong, mole above his eyebrow... Most of all, he likes these honey-colored eyes and the caring side he only showed to him.

It has been a while since the return of the old couple and finally all four of them found on dinner. Tom and Mary are thrilled to talk about vacation experiences. Mike and Harvey behave as before, but change is felt for those who know where to look. At the end of the evening Mary says, "You were both great. We'd love to you accept a small sign of appreciation."

Harvey looked at Mike again, and then the old couple gave them an envelope. "I think you both deserve a vacation," Tom wink.

Harvey and Mike conspicuously exchange glances though they are well aware that Tom and Mary know what's going on.  
The two of them talk that night and agree that vacation will really use them. They got a voucher that they can use wherever they want.

Mike asked a friend to help around the boarding house while he was on trip.   
Harvey cause general amazement when says he goes on vacation. He has not traveled anywhere for years and now was happy as a little child. He and Mike can travel and enjoy unburdened.

They sit in the car and choose to randomly places where they would like something. They stop when see something interesting, eat along the way, they rent the room when are tired of driving. They are truly relaxed and happy with the new-found, even short, freedom.

Harvey is now certain he wants Mike in his life. One night before sleep he simply says, "Mike, we've lost a lot of time. I want to ask you to think about moving with me."   
Mike is not even surprised "Are you sure? In your sterile apartment?"   
He laughed aloud. "Mike, if I know anyone so far, that's you. I do not care, anyway, we'll adjust."  
"OK" Mike agrees and seal a deal with a kiss.

It’s autumn and the weather is still quite warm, so in the end they find a small tourist resort on the coast and stop there for a while.

Tom and Mary are thrilled when Mike calls and says they will extend the vacation, and after two weeks tell them to think about relocation.  
After talking about a common life, Harvey is not surprised when Mike suggests moving somewhere to the shore. Something new, why not?

After a vacation, they return home and settle formalities for some time. Harvey never thought he would sell the apartment, but now he did not even have a second thought.  
So far, it was a period of his life, and now he was ready to start a new chapter, along with Mike. Both are ready to jump into a new adventure, and while having one another nothing is impossible.


End file.
